The True
by Vrabie Negru
Summary: Don't worry, Yeah We would never leave you behind, we will be back soon for you. All of it, was lies! Betrayed by his best Friends, Carlos Discovers secrets that were kept from him since birth and follows his true path in life.
1. Chapter 1

They just left me…

Don't worry Carlos

We're come back for you

Alone with on this piece of trash…

We would never left our little pup behind

They all lied to me…

We will see you again once we get the wand

They all lied, and I trusted them and they all lied!

I knew I could never trust them again, and when the time comes, I will get my revenge!

As I was looking at the nearly broken screen of the tv, I saw the happy faces of my Mal, Jay, and Evie, they all looked

Clean

Happy

They were all laughing

They were mocking me, with their new home

I turned my eyes away from the screen to look at the once great villains next to me, they were

all in shock, if everything the Evil Queen looked the happiest since Evie would probably be living the life of a princess now.

Jafar was a shocked but it was wearing off his face, "I should have known that Jay would do it, he has always been to trusting and never seemed like a real villain…"

Even through those cold words I known that Jafar was upset about Jay living.

Then I looked at my mother, her mouth was pulled into a thin line and for once, shut, the stuffed dog she always talked to seemed to have been dropped on the floor from her shock.

To my surprise, she stood up, stepping on the stuffed dog on the way, and came over to me. Still to my surprise, she didn't do anything that would harm me, but instead she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a… what I believe to be a hug.

Yeah, I know, sad that I don't really know what a hug is.

It's just that there're very rare on the Isle and people don't try to pick your pocket or worst…

I was again pulled out of my thoughts as I feel something wet on my shoulders.

Tears?

No, that can't be it.

Can it?

Wait

Is my mother crying?

My baby, she said in a lone voice.

She then stand up and warped her tears away.

Looking around, I saw Jafar and the Evil Queen standing up as well.

What's going on, I asked, standing up myself.

Carlos, there's something I have to tell you…, said my mother

Follow me.

At the time we were in Hell Hall where my mother and I live. We started walking up to the tower

where my mother never allowed ANYONE to go.

I feel as though I was being lead into a trap as I was looking around.

We suddenly stopped at big mental door.

The door had a keyhole, passcode, fingerprint scanners, and several other types of locks I didn't know the name of.

It was the most complex thing I have ever seen on the Isle before, and to my amazement, my mother unlocked everything on the door in less than a minute and to fast for me to remember but one of them.

It was like she did this everyday.

As she opened the door I couldn't help but be curious, after all, it had to be something pretty important if it were to have this many locks.

As the door opened, I couldn't help but be disappointed since all there was was an mental hook.

An mental hook?

Strange enough that looked like captain hook's hook…

Why would my mother have that…

My mother's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

You're probably wondering why I brought you here, she said

And why captain hook's hook is here

There's a secret that I can't hide from you anymore…

My eyes widen as I thought of possiblies my mom could say

You see, your father, is Captain Hook…

What?, I said quietly yet still confused…

Your father is Captain Hook


	2. Chapter 2

They just left me…

Don't worry Carlos

We're come back for you

Alone with on this piece of trash…

We would never left our little pup behind

They all lied to me…

We will see you again once we get the wand

They all lied, and I trusted them and they all lied!

I knew I could never trust them again, and when the time comes, I will get my revenge!

As I was looking at the nearly broken screen of the tv, I saw the happy faces of my Mal, Jay, and Evie, they all looked

Clean

Happy

They were all laughing

They were mocking me, with their new home

I turned my eyes away from the screen to look at the once great villains next to me, they were

all in shock, if everything the Evil Queen looked the happiest since Evie would probably be living the life of a princess now.

Jafar was a shocked but it was wearing off his face, "I should have known that Jay would do it, he has always been to trusting and never seemed like a real villain…"

Even through those cold words I known that Jafar was upset about Jay living.

Then I looked at my mother, her mouth was pulled into a thin line and for once, shut, the stuffed dog she always talked to seemed to have been dropped on the floor from her shock.

To my surprise, she stood up, stepping on the stuffed dog on the way, and came over to me. Still to my surprise, she didn't do anything that would harm me, but instead she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a… what I believe to be a hug.

Yeah, I know, sad that I don't really know what a hug is.

It's just that there're very rare on the Isle and people don't try to pick your pocket or worst…

I was again pulled out of my thoughts as I feel something wet on my shoulders.

Tears?

No, that can't be it.

Can it?

Wait

Is my mother crying?

My baby, she said in a lone voice.

She then stand up and warped her tears away.

Looking around, I saw Jafar and the Evil Queen standing up as well.

What's going on, I asked, standing up myself.

Carlos, there's something I have to tell you…, said my mother

Follow me.

At the time we were in Hell Hall where my mother and I live. We started walking up to the tower

where my mother never allowed ANYONE to go.

I feel as though I was being lead into a trap as I was looking around.

We suddenly stopped at big mental door.

The door had a keyhole, passcode, fingerprint scanners, and several other types of locks I didn't know the name of.

It was the most complex thing I have ever seen on the Isle before, and to my amazement, my mother unlocked everything on the door in less than a minute and to fast for me to remember but one of them.

It was like she did this everyday.

As she opened the door I couldn't help but be curious, after all, it had to be something pretty important if it were to have this many locks.

As the door opened, I couldn't help but be disappointed since all there was was an mental hook.

An mental hook?

Strange enough that looked like captain hook's hook…

Why would my mother have that…

My mother's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

You're probably wondering why I brought you here, she said

And why captain hook's hook is here

There's a secret that I can't hide from you anymore…

My eyes widen as I thought of possiblies my mom could say

You see, your father, is Captain Hook…

What?, I said quietly yet still confused…

Your father is Captain Hook

3

But I don't understand, why would you be telling me this?

You never tell me everything without some kind of reason.

I see that you are learning, she then did a small laugh…

You see, there was a prophecy made some time before you were born, actually before the Isle was created.

It was told that a child of two of the worst villains would rise up, along with others, and become one of the most cruel villains in history.

Jafar then stepped up

We have always believed that this would be Mal, Jay, Evie, and you. But when we heard that they would be sent away, we started to become nervous because it seemed to quiet, and when they turned good, we knew that you have to have the one in the prophecy.

By this time my mother regained her voice.

You are the son of Cruella de vil, and Captain Hook.

She walked over to the hook and handed it to me.

Here, take it show all of them who you are, ruthless, and cruel.

It took me a while to understand what she was saiding,

There seemed to be a million thoughts running through my head at the time…

This is your chance to prove who you are…

Your not weak,

Your not scared

Your Carlos de Vil… Hook

Your the son of two of the most ruthless villains in history…

Finally, I could feel a wicked smirk coming to my face

Looking my mom up in the eyes

You got it…

I'll bring hell down on Auradon

It had been a long day so I figured I would turn in early

Figuring out I am the son of Captain Hook

The prophecy

And I just relieved

That Harry is my brother

I guess that makes some sense

There's always been something different about me and Harry, it always feel like I knew him somehow, does he know?

Probably not, since he may have brought it up, or treated me different, but then again, this is the Isle, Harry probably doesn't know

How will this play out

With that last thought, I fell asleep

-Next day-

I opened my eyes and noticed the time on my clock, it was one of the simple machines that still worked on the Isle

I slowly got out of my bed and stretched my limbs carefully and thing over the day before

Ok,, so I'm pretty sure that that wasn't a dream, so it had to have been real, wait…

Running over to my desk I got the hook that belongs to my father… Man, that sounds so weird, so now what

The prophecy, O yet

So, to fill the prophecy, I need to find my crew…

That must be Harry, Uma, and Gil…

Gladding the hook, I start my way to Uma's ship, the Lost Revenge.


End file.
